


That's Not My Name

by catbel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slip of the tongue that hurt Tony worse than any battle could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Mika, who inspires me to write all the ridiculous ideas we talk about.

It wasn’t often Steve indulged in the luxuries Stark Tower offered. Sure, he frequented the gym daily, but it wasn’t part of his routine to visit the outdoor pool. Maybe it was because he was sick most of his childhood, or maybe it was the fact that cold water brought up bad memories.

Like most things in the Tower, the pool was a bit extravagant to Steve’s taste. However, in the eyes of a Stark there was always room for aesthetic improvement. A chuckle passed through Steve’s lips as he imagined Howard Stark lounging in his silk bathrobe surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Just the thought and Steve could hear the clinking of ice against glass and smell the stench of aged liquor.

Steve removed his shirt, neatly folding it before placing it near a chair by the pool side. Left only in his swim trunk, Steve spread a Stark Industries towel across the chair and took a seat. He leaned back and  moved his arm to cover his face as he felt the sun warm his skin. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he took a nap, but the weather had been too perfect to resist. Steve’s eyes fell shut and soon his breathing evened out.

“You’re going to look redder than the stripes on the American flag if you don’t at least move into the shade.” a familiar voice said, waking Steve.

Without moving the arm from his face, Steve used his other hand to wave who was disturbing him away. 

A tired sigh cut through the air. “I know you don’t care, but there is scientific proof on why you should be in the shade with some sunscreen on. Last thing I need is being accused of letting America’s greatest hero fry like an egg on the sidewalk."

“Howard, don’t you have a gal you can go bother?” Steve mumbled. There was no response and that wasn’t like Howard Stark. Steve removed his arm and lifted his head, seeing Tony Stark with his mouth hanging wide open.

“Oh, shoot!” Steve bolted up into a sitting position, his face quickly turning red. “Tony, I’m sorry. I-I dozed off a bit and-”

“It’s fine," Tony interrupted, his hand raised in a gesture of silence. “Try not to get heatstroke out here.” He said, turning on his heel and walking back inside the Tower. 

“Tony!” Steve called after him. He scrambled to find his shirt and almost put it on backwards.

Inside the Tower, Tony was nowhere to be found. Steve came across Clint who was eating pizza in the kitchen, only to have the archer shrug his shoulders when Steve asked if Tony had been by.

“JARVIS?” Steve asked, looking in all directions. The idea of the program being omnipresent in the Tower still confused the super solider.

“Yes, sir? Do you require assistance?”

“Yes. Can you please tell me which room Tony is in?” Steve asked, having a good idea where he would find the genius mechanic.

“Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop and has asked not to be disturbed.” The voice replied without missing a beat.

“Can you tell him I need to speak with him?”

“He has already been notified and his request to not be disturbed has not changed.”

Steve nodded. “Understood. Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

A hand clapped onto Steve’s shoulder, causing the soldier to tense. “Easy. Just came to see if there was going to be a lover’s quarrel, but it looks like I’m out of luck.” Clint said, his voice lowered in disappointment. Steve noticed the box of pizza in the archer’s arm and reached for a slice.

“Hey!” Clint’s reflexes were almost fast enough, but the soldier had managed to grab one piece from the box. Steve took a bite, a grin on his face as he chewed. “Thanks, I was getting hungry.” He waved goodbye as he walked toward his room. Tony couldn’t stay mad too long.

 

**…**

 

Over forty eight hours had passed and Steve hadn’t seen nor heard from Tony. He stood outside the workshop door, his hand clutching a bag with three cheeseburgers, fries, and a Coke.

“JARVIS, may I enter?”

The door to the workshop opened. Steve cautiously stepped inside, the sound of rock music assaulting his ears. At his worktable sat Tony Stark, his head slumped against his arm as he slept. Steve shook his head, unsure how anyone could sleep through this racket Tony called music. He set the food next to Tony before gently shaking him awake.

Without asking, JARVIS had stopped the music allowing Steve to hear a deep grumble. “Tony, if you’re tired you should just go to our room.” He sighed, pulling over a chair to sit down.

“Wasn’t sure if Tony was wanted in our room.” He mumbled, his eyes drifting toward the bag of food near him. Tony grabbed the bag, fishing out and unwrapping one of the cheeseburgers before Steve could reply.

“Tony, I’m sorry. You know I don’t think of you and Howard as the same person, but you are his son. You both share similar qualities, whether you like it or not.” Steve said, his voice strained.

Tony started on his second cheeseburger and not until he was halfway through did he acknowledge Steve. “I’m not my father. My father and the man you knew were different people. You could never disappoint him...unlike me.”

“You are not a disappointment!” Steve raised his voice. “Why he ever put that doubt in your head I’ll never know, but you’re a better man than him.”

“You clearly didn’t read my file if that’s what you believe.” Tony said, unwrapping the third cheeseburger. He took a large bite, wiping some stray mustard from his chin before offering the rest to Steve.

Steve took the burger and finished it in two bites. “Your file barely scratches the surface. Does this mean I’m forgiven?” He asked after he finished chewing.  There was a pause, and Steve could feel his heart sinking.

“You know, after all those cheeseburgers, ice cream is pretty much mandatory. To not have it would be unpatriotic.”

Steve stood from his seat. “If you want ice cream I’ll get you a whole tub.”

Tony's lip curved in his trademark smirk. “Slow down, Cap. You didn’t let me finish. I’m a new age guy, so I think what we need is an ice cream cake. One big enough for the entire team, maybe throw some sparklers on it. Oh! And it should have ‘I Love Anthony Edward Stark’ in red icing.”

Steve could only stare as he let Tony’s words sink in. Once Tony's rambling had processed Steve couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that tore from his throat. “Anthony Edward Stark, if it’s a cake you want, it’s a cake you’ll get. Don’t complain when you have a belly ache later.”

“Mr. Rogers has a point, sir.” JARVIS chose that moment to chime in. “Shall I order the ice cream cake for delivery this evening?”

“Yeah, put it on Steve's bill.” Tony replied, ignoring the previous comments. He looked up at Steve who towered over him and pointed to his cheek. Tony was very tempted to make a comment about it not kissing itself, but Steve had already swooped in. As Tony felt the kiss move from his cheek onto his lips, he smiled at the thought of this being one thing his father couldn’t achieve.

 


End file.
